tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall Umber (Fate/Global War)
Profile History Marshal Umber was born into the Umber family as their second child. The Umber family has one of the great distinctions of being one of the most prominent mage families within the Americas as their lineage traces back to some of the first to ever travel the Atlantic and begin setting up a presence for the Association within the New World. Naturally this comes with high praise and pedigree as Marshal's family was given great expectations to continue to perform well and continue their legacy. For centuries the family enjoyed success and championed the cause of Mage’s within the New World as new opportunities sprung up. Recently, the family has run into issues concerning its magical prowess as it appears the bloodline is weakening in their ability to produce successful heirs. Marshal's older brother Jonathan was born with exceptional magical talent and as expected was meant to continue the family lineage and return them to even greater fame. Marshal for all intents and purposes was still trained in mage craft and developed his own little magic game as he used it to explore through the method of teleportation magic. He as well displayed exceptional talent and helped assure the family of a strong future that was going to be guiding them. From here, Marshal would often travel among the families many travels when his brother was relegated to more important training sessions or his studies, something that Marshal was perfectly content with as he worked to perfect his art and began taking pride in other 'normal' activities. This continued his love for traveling and his desire for freedom which he still carries in his heart today and sorely misses. Known as a man quick to be on his feet and typically seen as a bit unruly by traditional mage society standards. Things would begin to rapidly shift after an incident against Jonathan was uncovered, but not before most of the young man's circuits were destroyed. With the current heir out of commission, Marshal was forced into training and given the position of heir along with the responsibilities that came with it. With this came the end of Marshal’s once peaceful and relaxed existence as he was trained rigorously to have the capabilities of leading the household to a prosperous future. This drew the ire of his brother who felt that his opportunities and destiny were torn from him. From here Marshal’s old spirit would begin to fade as he worked towards becoming the proper heir the family needed. His talent was observed and his skills were sharpened and before long it was determined that he was trained and prepared for the family crest. With his position within the family being truly locked in, Marshal strode into his new role and worked for the greater good of the family. Soon though he was offered a new chance to travel, but not towards a vacation or for pleasure, but rather to compete in the Holy Grail War. Seeing it as a chance to escape momentarily and bring some more joy into his life, he accepted. From here, he would summon a servant and companion that would serve him in the time to come, Odysseus. Personality Marshal will be more reserved in his actions with Odysseus. This stemming from the fact that he originally didn’t want to join the Holy Grail War as he has no real wish for the Grail and simply wishes to claim it for his family. As time passes in preparation and during the competition, Marshal will begin to revert to his pre-heir personality. He will be more excited and express more joy in his time spent with Odysseus by exploring the city and regain his sense of freedom once more. Relationship with Servant Strategy For the Holy Grail War, Marshal and Odysseus have decided to combine their effective strategies with each other. Marshal and Odysseus will be traveling across the city through the means of Marshal’s teleportation technique as manner to both avoid detection and active reconnaissance. They will be searching for any battles that encompass the city and to get ideas on their opponents by using Odysseus’ Athena’s Blessing as a means to gather as much info as possible on opponents to decide whether or not they should attack or in preparation for future combat. This allows them to strong idea as to the level of power of their opponents and possible exploits that be present in their fighting style so the two can adjust accordingly when the fight happens. It also gives them an idea as who seem trustworthy with Athena’s Blessing if any possible chance of alliances may appear as with her guidance and his own intelligence and stratagem Odysseus will be able to advise how to proceed and optimal strikes or partnerships. Provided they wish to enter combat or defeat any weaker foes, Trojan Horse can be implemented within the fight leaving the group who was already tired or the middle of combat to be surrounded and forced to contend with numerous new foes who are at the top of their abilities and attacking from all sides. • Marshal intends to use the portals as a technique to confuse his opponents as well. By opening and opening several exits around his opponent’s intent on confusing them as to where he might appear, Odysseus lance or any throw objects. As previously mentioned, Odysseus’ bow itself will be used in this trick as a means to use the cutting streak to trap foes within the prison of angles leaving them trapped with the only escape being forcing themselves to get past the cutting streaks or even destroying their environment. The resulting explosion causes massive trauma or even defeat to those within. • As expected, his hardening magic will be consistently added to both his own body in order to increase his defenses and strength, but that of Odysseus as well. This allows them to be more effective in combat and maintain themselves throughout the fighting while avoiding any potentially serious injuries and sparring themselves from being drained too much in combat. He’ll be attaching the additional power to their tools as well to defeat their opponents and break their defenses down. • Intent on maximizing the effectiveness of the Crest, Marshal has drawn upon the ideas of using the environment as an integral part of his defenses, whether that involve using slabs of road as makeshift shield combined with the hardening magic within the crest. Using it upon items he picks up and throwing them with tremendous strength. Or simply using it to enable himself to beat down other Masters if need be. Abilities Magecraft * Reinforcement Magic - Experienced and well versed in reinforcement magic, Marshal is more than willing to combine its many properties into enhancing his own abilities or that of his servant. Combined with the various tools at his disposal, he strikes a strong balance between understanding the offensive and defensive abilities of the magic. He will use the magic presented to him as a means of further increasing the strength of Odysseus’ lance. He also uses reinforcement magic upon his own body which is enhanced by the Umber family crest. • Umber Family Crest: As expected upon becoming future head of the family, Marshal was granted the family crest. The crest further enhances the defensive and offensive capabilities of reinforcement magic by adding a new layer. Upon activation, it causes the skin to become smooth and black due to it creating a new layer of defense that responds to his own desires and acting as a defense against attacks, capable of withstanding most damage heading towards the man. Marshal has learned to combine this new hardening technique with his own fighting abilities as he can manipulate the magic into weapons or posses it to turn his nails into claws. The additional strength and durability is greatly mixed in allowing him to throw blocks of concrete with ease at high speeds. Capable of using his environment as defensive material for all within the potency of the magic. And withstanding major blows from his opponents either on Odysseus or himself. * Mystic Code: Glass Portals - Marshal’s most commonly used magic, he uses a collection of shards of enchanted glass to create portals to a given destination that allow for teleportation, relics preserved from the Age of the Gods. These portals open and can only allow two objects to enter them at once and allow for quick mobility. Or as Marshal previously used them for as a means of traveling from location to location, he’s gotten quite proficient in operating these portals and controlling their outcome destinations. He will be using these portals as a means of traveling around the battlefield and obtaining intelligence with Odysseus throughout the war. This does not mean these portals have no combat application, far from it. He’s using these portals to close distances or trick foes by attacking from several angles or the illusion of trickery. One such technique will combine Odysseus’ Noble Phantasm and the portals to cause cutting streak from multiple angles or tossing the lance or launching himself in for a quick sucker punch. Allows for the two to strike at melee distance by simply letting Odysseus use the portals to pierce with his lance forward, but maintaining a distance. Physical Weapons * Throwing Knives: Knives that can be throw in the air to hit things dead. Combined with his Umber family crest and portal magic, these knives become all the deadlier aimed with the intent of striking from varying angles. This makes them difficult to predict and painful to those faced on the receiving end. * Void: The Umber family sword passed down through generations, the weapons resembles a typical longsword with runes engraved into the hilt. Used as a mystic code to enhance the abilities of the Portals that Marshal uses as previously they could only be used to travel a couple dozen feet in a direction. Void gives Marshal free control over where his portals appear and re-appear. He can open several at once and at varying angles. As mentioned above the Umber Crest can be used with this weapon to increase its durability and power. Marshal has been trained in sword fighting as to prepare him for usage of the sword. Category:Fate/Global War